


我只想打个标记

by ermeimei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 奇怪的灵魂发车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermeimei/pseuds/ermeimei
Summary: 奇怪的脑洞，简陋的文





	我只想打个标记

周日的时候Sam和Dean为了阻止自称上帝的小卡对着Lucifer和Michael说了YES。  
周一他们分别压制住了Lucifer和Michael。  
压制住Lucifier的Sam很快搞定了地狱。  
但是Dean的事情明显不太顺利，周三的时候Dean来找Sam，Sam已经坐上了地狱的王位上了，虽然还在肃清反对派，但是还在制定全新的地狱灵魂政策。  
Dean显然没那么走运了。  
Sammy见到哥哥的时候，看到哥哥鼻青脸肿。  
Dean被上帝卡打了一顿，Dean一边吃着Sam手下从人间购买而来的pie，一边生气的说，“那个小婊子，等我休息好了我一定要砸死他。”  
  
Sam摇了摇头，被Lucifer力量侵蚀的灵魂闪烁了一下，“等我弄完我就陪你去，砸死他有什么意思，肏死他才好。”  
  
Michael荣光和Lucifer力量带给两人力量，却也放大了Dean自身的控制欲和Sam的叛逆欲，黑暗面被放大了，两个人却浑然不觉。  
  
三天后，Sam终于弄完了地狱的破事，跟手下交代，“我要出门一天，你们乖乖的，”然后带着Dean飞到了天堂。  
  
Cass正在天堂里看Jimmy和他老婆亲亲我我，Dean震惊，Cass还有这个爱好？  
  
在Michael和Lucifer的离开那个之下，小卡失败了。  
  
“我觉得他好像；操控体内力量不太行了。”Dean敏锐的发现，Sam说管他呢，把Cass绑了起来，下一秒小卡就被绑在了Jimmy家门口的树上。  
  
Dean迫不及待的挥手，小卡的衣服没了，他们愉快的在Cass脸上看到了屈辱的神情。  
  
“你们，” Cass先是一惊，然后他试图飞走，Sam看到了他挥舞的翅膀，对dean感慨起来，“cass的翅膀可真是好看啊。”  
  
是的，有了天使之力的他们可以看到cass的真身了，“cass的真身可真hot！” Sam忽然说，“我要肏他的真身，皮囊留给你，dean没有反驳自己的弟弟，毕竟他肖想皮囊版本好久了，况且他做不到把自己的皮囊和灵魂分开，他根本没办法触碰Cass的真身。  
  
Dean知道因为有恶魔血，Sam对体内力量的操控比自己强多了，虽然Dean也想不到怎么搞真身，但是他的天才弟弟说了应该没问题。  
  
Dean就没多想了，他走近了Cass，然后掰过Cass的脸就啃了上去，天使的嘴唇跟他想象中一样柔软又好吃。  
  
“Sammy，绑在树上不方便，放他下来啊！”Dean大喊。  
  
Sam有点不满，“躺下我搞真身不方便啊。”  
  
Dean看了数千黄片的灵魂灵机一动，找到了合适的姿势。  
  
下一秒Cass发现自己被绑在了Jimmy家后院的小茶几上，这个姿势他是跪着的，他的腿被绑在了茶几的矮腿上，而手被绑在桌面上。  
  
他的屁股无奈的高高撅起，Dean抽了一巴掌在白嫩的丰满的屁股上。Cass发出了一声惊呼，Sam赞赏得看了一眼Dean。  
  
“nice work jerk”。  
  
Dean没有多等，他扒开小穴，用手指往里捅，小卡难耐的扭动起来，“你看看他的腰，天呐，之前居然没发现。”Dean有点遗憾的说。  
  
Dean亲吻上Cass的背，往可能敏感的区域肆意的扩张，Cass逐渐被挑起来的情欲勾动起来。  
  
而在Sam眼里一切都不同，Sam前两天的时候琢磨出来了开启真身，当然他是没法变身的，但是他可以用荣光加持自己的灵魂，这很有意思，在这个视角下，世界都是不同的，比如说现在的Cass。  
  
Cass的三对翅膀正拼了命的煽动着，但是Dean用以诺力量绑住让Cass再用力挥动也没用。  
  
Dean看着Sam坐在了Jimmy家后院的沙发上不动了。  
  
Sam只是脱离了自己的躯体，他飘到高处，爬上了Cass的真身，Cass在皮囊的限制下，真身变得不错一层楼高。  
  
Sam落在了Cass的翅膀上，被触碰真身的Cass忽然一个颤抖，Dean也感受到了，他抬头看到弟弟抱住了Cass的一只翅膀。  
  
Dean看得到，但是他做不到Sam把自己灵魂化力量化的程度，他忽然有点嫉妒。  
  
Sam把自己的灵魂埋在Cass的羽毛里，Cass的羽毛像夏日的山泉，冰凉丝滑又充满了阳光的味道，还有山间植物的活力。  
  
Sam用手抓住了Cass一个翅膀的翅根然后揉起来，然后自己把头埋进去摩擦摩擦。  
  
Sam读书多，他看了地狱的书说天使最喜欢这么做了，小小的心机让他决定给天使快乐，跟粗暴的哥哥相比，天使一定会爱自己多点。  
  
果然不出所料，Cass几乎是颤抖着真身和肉体一起高声尖叫，Sam还没学好以诺语，不知道小卡叫得什么。  
  
但是Dean听到了Cass肉身的叫喊，“不，别，Sam！”  
  
Cass低沉性感的嗓音刺激到了Dean，Dean忽然觉得很生气，明明是我的天使啊，Sam了不起么？他弄你弄得舒服么？哼让你知道我的厉害。  
  
Dean伸指头进入卡的小穴，里面热的厉害，Dean知道这会有点疼，但是他开始快速的抽插起来，他弄了一点点荣光润滑，虽然他的天使背叛了他，但是他还是很喜欢他的。  
  
Sam还在专心的弄着小卡的翅膀，鉴于小卡六只翅膀，Sam觉得上了天堂，他太喜欢这个感觉了，Sam做出了一伙人决定，他要把小卡的翅膀据为己有。  
  
他拿着荣光在小卡的翅膀根部那里灼烧出一个SW的印迹，就像他对impala做的，Sam并不知道这个举动其实意味着对天使的标记，从此以后Cass就属于他或者属于lucifer的力量了。  
  
Cass尖叫着，Cass也不知道这是什么，他感觉自己的荣光被穿刺了，但是同时荣光开始了奇怪的快感，像是有人不停的抚摸着他，又像沐浴在天父最纯净的圣光里。  
  
Cass尖叫着，他的肉体射了Dean一身，Dean有点无辜，明明他才摸了两下。  
  
Sam马上感觉到Cass的荣光也爬上了自己，他无法形容那个快感，那比无限高潮还要刺激，他忍不住哭了出来，，他感觉自己被净化了，Sam一下子支持不住从上面掉了下来，然后Cass温暖的翅膀卷住了他，Cass在颤抖，Sam也在，Sam紧紧抱着cass的翅膀，Cass也紧紧抱着他。  
  
直到几个月以后，当Cass的荣光显露出异变的时候，Sam才明白标记意味着什么。  
  
Sam忽然觉得好累，Cass把他的灵魂放到两只翅膀中间，荣光和灵魂还在流动彼此抚摸融合，Sam很舒服，Cass也很舒服。  
  
Dean看着上面的异动，开始搞不清状况。而他们俩只想睡觉，Sam虽然不知道为什么，但是感觉到了Cass也想休息的想法。  
  
Sam挥了挥手，被捆绑的小卡恢复了自由，Sam爬了下来，回到自己的身躯里，然后拉着小卡不见了。  
  
“son of a bitch！”  
  
Dean大骂，他还完全硬着，很遗憾的，他没有Sam的超强学习本领，完全没法通过咒语找到故意隐藏的Sam和Cass，他只能郁闷的先呆在了天堂，好吧他现在是天使老大了。  
  
他找了很久的Sam和Cass，但是两个人都像是不见了，他去地狱打听，地狱人说他们都是通过远程接受命令。  
  
直到他出了点事，Michael把他打回意识空间他才见到了Sam和Cass，Sam和Cass救回了他压制了Michael，Dean感觉自己原谅了一点他们，但是当他发现Cass有了的时候，有了一个天使宝宝在肚子里的时候，他几乎是带着哭音嚎叫起来，“明明是我的天使！我不会原谅你们的！”


End file.
